utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Wataame
|HnwlY437zzM}} Wataame (わたあめ) is a Korean who is known for her strong, firm and clear voice. She is one of the few popular Korean Utaite on Nico Nico Douga; her most popular cover is "oblivious" , an ending of a series of animated films called Kara no Kyoukai, with over 286K views as of August 2013. She participated in a collaboration album "voices in a bottle ~ Kankoku kara Umi wo Koe Todoita Uta ~" which includes VOCALOID songs, she has covered with other Korean utaite like Guriri, Nobunaga, ENE and Kuripurin. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 15, 2009) # (Released on November 14, 2010) # (Released on January 16, 2011) # (Released on September 23, 2011) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # Yume Kanaeru Mirai (AIR WINDOW album) (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on October 15, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.06.20) # "Chocolate・Train" feat. Wataame and Sohi (2008.11.23) # "Roshin Yuukai -meltdown-" (Nuclear Fusion -meltdown-) (2009.01.13) # "Iteza ☆ Gogokyuuji Don't be Late" (2009.02.11) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Cremation Song) (2009.02.17) # "Cendrillon" feat. Wataame and Han (2009.03.02) (Deleted) # "BLAZE" (2009.04.19) # "Shiawase Usagi" (Happiness Rabbit) feat. Wataame and Shouta (2009.05.14) # "celluloid" feat. Wataame and Ameiro (2009.05.23) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.06.07) # "Breakout!" feat. Wataame and H+ero (2009.07.20) # "Setsuna Star" (2009.08.05) # "Aikaren ~ Subete Natsu no Sei ~" feat. Wataame and Ameiro (2009.08.26) # "SPiCa" (2009.08.29) # "Kodoku no Hate" (The Edge of Solitude) (2009.09.12) # "COLOR" feat. Wataame and Guriri (2009.09.20) # "Toy Box" (2009.09.27) # "Starduster" feat. Wataame and Kuripurin (2009.10.22) # "trick and treat" feat. Wataame and irony (2009.10.30) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. Wataame, H+ero, Kakichoco, Kuripurin, Guriri, Komeru and Soraru (2009.12.24) # "Kimi ni Ai ni Ikimashou" feat. Wataame and K-ta (2010.01.05) # "Jenga" (2010.02.04) # "Melancholic" (2010.04.24) # "ACUTE" feat. Wataame, ENE and amu (2010.05.10) # "Passionate squall" (Seikon no Quasar ED) feat. Wataame, Kakichoco, Vivienne, Montea and Reji (2010.06.28) # "Scissorhands" (2010.07.07) # "Futariboshi" feat. Wataame and ENE (2010.07.12) # "Hankou Seimei" (Rebellious Life/Crime Declaration) (2010.07.21) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.22) # "Toki no Mukou Maboroshi no Sora" feat. Wataame, ENE, Guriri and Nobunaga (2010.07.25) (Deleted) # "Matryoshka" feat. Wataame and maro. (2010.09.01) # "Lacrimosa" feat. Wataame, Guriri, ENE and Nobunaga (2010.09.06) (Deleted) # "Calc." (2010.09.12) # "ARPK" (2010.09.17) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) feat. Wataame and Guriri (2010.09.28) # "Juliet and Romeo" feat. Kuripurin and Wataame (2010.10.09) # "Hana e Tadoru Ito" (2010.11.02) # "Mata Ashita" (See You Tomorrow) (2010.11.18) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Kuuchuu Aquarium" -Band Edition- (Air Aquarium) (2010.12.18) # "Merry Christmas" (2010.12.25) # "Nico Hime ~ Are you LADY? ~ " (2011.01.01) # "Tou Toki no Mukou Maboroshi no Sora" feat. Wataame, Guriri, ENE and Nobunaga (2011.01.31) # "Cat Food" (2011.02.10) # "Tokyo to Rock City" feat. Wataame and Guriri (2011.04.16) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2011.04.27) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Wataame and Inakamono (2011.05.06) # "Magia" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka☆Magica ED) feat. Wataame, ENE, Guriri and Nobunaga (2011.05.23) (Deleted) # "Secret Base ~ Kimi ga Kuretamono ~" (AnoHana ED) -10 years after ver.- feat. Wataame, Nico and Yukisaki (2011.06.24) # "HERE" (2011.07.09) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.19) # "Part of Your World" (The Little Mermaid song) (2011.07.26) # "Romantic Breaker" (2011.07.28) # "out of the hole" (2011.07.30) # "Monochross Road" (2011.08.09) # "fix" (2011.08.29) # "Sayoko" (2011.09.05) # "Tooi Sora" (Distant Sky) feat. Wataame and Kuripurin (2011.10.17) # "Lollipop Factory" feat. Wataame, Guriri, ENE, Nobunaga and Kuripurin (2011.12.01) # "Just Be Friends" -piano ver.- (2011.12.06) # "Santa Claus is comin' to town" (2011.12.24) # "Tsukino" (Of the Moon) (2011.12.30) # "Nisoku Hokou" -English ver.- (Two Breaths Walking) (2011.12.31) # "oblivious" (2012.04.20) # "DRAGON" (collab) (2012.08.02) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. shell, Chikatarira, YNG, LIQU@., Baren, Tsukino Shion, kazyuP, Au, Nobunaga, irony, Owata, Reji, Donnie the Dynamite, Tori-san, miy, Noir, Rib, Vin, Yorukichi, Ko~ra, Shuiyuanwuyi, Wataame and Umemiya Hina (2012.09.14) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -Band ver.- (2012.09.26) # "Christmas? Nani Sore Oishii no?" (Christmas? Is That Something You Can Eat?) (2012.12.23) # "Me no Nai Watashi" (I, Without Eyes) (2012.12.24) # "Officially Missing You" (Tamia song) feat. Wataame and EVO+ (2013.04.29) # "Sing a Song" feat. Wataame, Mes, Ayaponzu＊, Ali, eclair, Rishe, Cocolu, Sana, Nayugorou, EVO+, HanyCham★ and Hotori (2013.08.15) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase toshitemo" (2013.09.11) # "Chijou no Senshi" (Warriors of the Earth) (Sakura Taisen V ~Saraba, Itoshiki Hito yo~ OP) feat. GEM, WeatherH, Kao-tan, Ryoh, and Wataame (2013.09.27) # "I JUST DO IT FOR YOU" (HY song) feat. Wataame and NORISTRY (2013.09.29) # "Taifuu Nanoni Yobudashite Gomen" feat. Wataame and Inakamono (2013.11.01) # "Donut Hole" feat. Wataame and Romelon (2013.11.02) # "Stay with me!" feat. Wataame and Romelon (2013.11.13) # "S・K・Y" (2013.11.27) # "Kaerimichi" (2013.12.01) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (2013.12.12) # "Koko ni Aru Koto" (2013.12.31) # "For The First Time In Forever" feat. Wataame and Harmonica (2014.03.24) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" Wataame and Harmonica (2014.04.12) # "Kimi ga Iru" (You Are Here) feat. Mes, Wataame, Ayaponzu＊, Cocolu, Kakichoco, EVO+, Ali and Vivienne (2014.04.18) # "Parallel Hearts" feat. Wataame, Kuripurin, sunsea and Harmonica (2014.05.29) # "Passcode 4854" (Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo R ED) (2014.05.31) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" (Love Live! OP) (collab) (2014.05.31) # "Break Out" feat. Syantihs, Kart, kzt, Wataame and 208 (2014.07.20) # "Hajimete no Oto" feat. 38Ban, Cocoyashi, Wataame, Shoose, Chao and Nitmegane (2014.07.31) # "from Y to Y" (2014.08.02) # "Next Chance to Move On" (Persona 4 Golden OP) (2014.08.30) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" feat. Moko, Freesueru, eclair, Wataame, Cocolu, *Nano, Harmonica, Mes and Nanato (2014.11.08) # "Kaitou F no Shinario ~Kieta Daiya no Nazo~" (Stealing Suspect F Script ~Riddle of the Vanished Diamond~) feat. Wataame, Nobunaga, tyao, Kuripurin, K:te, EVO+, Shoose, GEM, Harmonica and Romeron (2014.11.14) # "Mangekyou Kirakira" feat. Wataame and Ribiai (2015.04.11) # "Sou" (Original song for Shoose's birthday) feat. 38Ban, Wuchan, Wataame, Kokoyashi, Chao, NORISTRY, aki and chanu (2015.05.02) # "Mr. Music" -Nicoburo 2 ver.- feat. Ajikko, Omaru, KEISUKE, Kuro-kun, Hotori, Kony, Denirow, NORISTRY, Wataame and kain (2015.06.20) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. Nobunaga and Wataame (2015.08.07) # "Bankogarashi" feat. Inakamono and Wataame (2016.01.10) # "MUGIC" feat. Kuripurin, Romelon, Shimauma, Wataame, Nobunaga and Ruby Eye (2016.02.14) # "Paintër" ✿ ~Spring Edition~ feat. Ajikko, Inakamono, Kate, Shoose, Nobunaga, Rubyeye, Romelon, Wataame and Wotamin (2016.03.13) # "STARS" -Niconico Rice ver.- feat. Taimai Ouji, n.k, Kanon69, Utau Oniisan, Chage, eclair, Wataame and Bonjin (2016.06.10) # "Wings" feat. EVO+, Mes, Wataame, and HanyCham★ (Little Mix song) (2016.10.22) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |Wataame sing a song 37830318.png|Wataame as seen in her collab cover of "Sing a Song" |Wataame.png|Wataame in real life |Wataame RL.png|Wataame as seen in her blog |Wataame 000.png|Wataame as seen in her blog |ali cocolu ayaponzu mes wataame kakichoco vivienne evo kimi ga iru.png|From left to right: Ali, Cocolu, Ayaponzu＊, Mes, Wataame, Kakichoco, Vivienne and EVO+ as seen in their cover of "Kimi ga Iru" |Sorewabokutachikiseki2.png| Cocolu, *Nano, Wataame, Eclair, Moko, Freesueru, Harmonica, Nanato and Mes as seen in "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" |Wataame o037104721315241426984.png|Wataame as seen in her blog |Wataame HajimetenoOto.png|Wataame as seen in "Hajimete no Oto" Illust. by Shirono Kotori (城乃ことり) |Wataame MUGIC.png|Wataame as seen in "MUGIC" Illust. by Shiracha (白茶) |NiconicoRice cast.png|From left: Wataame, n.k, Chage, Bonjin, Taimai Ouji, Utau Oniisan, Kanon69 and eclair as seen in "STARS" Illust. by Morita Paru (森田ぱる) }} Trivia * She is known for her excessive use of the Twitter network, and sometimes sets funny pictures as her twitter avatar. * She is often called Watako, since it is easier to pronounce. * Wataame is often depicted with cotton candy, since "Wataame" means cotton candy in Japanese. * She is responsible for writing the lyrics for the official Korean version of the official SeeU demo "Mission". External Links * Twitter * Blog * Ask.fm Category:Articles with incomplete songlist